Hibari Atsuko - Childhood Memories
by Falling Blue Roses
Summary: Self-insert young girl wakes up finding out she is now became Kyoya's little sister, Atsuko Hibari. Now in KHR world she'll protect everyone even if she is pro-trade as a bad guy or not even known to him or her. With both the Sky and Night-sky flames she will fight all the trouble coming in her path that she walks on.
1. Chapter 1

Hibari Atsuko – Childhood Memories

* * *

**Hi everyone I'm back! Yeah I really not doing well on the other stories I made. Also I don't know if I want to rewrite them or give them to someone. So any suggested I'm all for it, anyway thank my beta 'thelonelylovechild' for overseeing this chapter and I hopeful get the next one up by Saturday. Depends on how much I want to add in the chapter. Review! Review!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, but own Hibari Atsuko

Rate: M (For Blood, Cursing, and Violence)

Beta: thelonelylovechild

(KHR/OC)

* * *

**Prologue**

I really don't know if I should tell you my old name since now I've been given a new one, but I could tell you of what happened before I gotten this body that I call now mine. And when I say 'this body' I mean 'this new body'. Yep, a baby body, fresh from the womb and recently brought into the world. Thankfully I still have the same gender as my last life; honestly I'm not sure if I could have handled possessing boy bits. The fact that I'm now in this one was something I really didn't count on to happen. I mean yeah I died, but you just don't exactly expect to be reincarnated into an anime that you used to know about your old life. I mean, didn't rebirth take time and all that jazz?

Anyways, on how I died was really inconvenient but whose death isn't? But I'd like to think mine was especially f***ed. All I was doing was traveling on an airplane for my job, you know for those job types. I had a job as a secretary for a CEO, which I wouldn't say was a too bad of a job. Anyway, they just wanted a conference in another state and I was elected to go to it. I mean really, why we couldn't have it at our own building, but they supposedly said it wasn't too far for them to travel and it was less expensive. So I had to hop-on short notice, might I add, in a plane and fly to the meeting. Sarcasm.

Well, I can't really complain (much) now since I'm alive again and with-in an anime, as the little sister of one of the main characters. Ids like to say I lucked out, but this show was practically engrossed in the mafia, killing, and dying will flames.

But I had to digressed to it. Because come on, it can't be all that bad, right? Right? Right. That's what all I thought of.

Well, hopefully if it does go south, I could just fade out into the wallpaper and become a side character or something. That definitely sounded better than getting into all that drama and crazy death battles, I'm not strong enough to be in those situations. Being the self-preservative girl she was.

So here I guess my new life as Hibari Atsuko begins.

* * *

Death is terrible for anyone. Young or old, good or evil, it's all the same. Death is impartial. There is no especially terrible death. That's why death is so fearsome. Your deeds, your age, your personality, your wealth, and your beauty: they are all meaningless in the face of death.

\- Shiki


	2. このボディは、私は今-This body I'm…

**Hibari Atsuko – Childhood Memories**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, but own Hibari Atsuko**

**Rate: M (For Blood, Cursing, and Violence)**

**Beta: thelonelylovechild**

**[] – Background Music**

_What?_** \- Thoughts**

**(KHR/OC)**

* * *

_Chapter 1: __このボディは、私は今__...-This body I'm…_

"It's a girl!" A cheery voice called at my awakening, it was definitely Japanese, and a language my friend taught me, which now I'm grateful towards her. I stiffened recalling her cry I furrowed my brow and rolled my eyes, yeah, of course I was a girl, had been since as long as I could remember. I blinked, my eyes heavy and blurred. Funny, I remembered having perfect vision, unless someone put glasses over my eyes.

"What should we name her?" An exhausted, quiet voice whispered into my ear. I looked up, shocked at the proximity yet oddly pleased with the comfort I received from her grip on me. Wait…this was a woman, was…why is she holding me? I knew I was much larger, solid 5"7, there is no-way this woman could hold on to me. (Unless of course if she was a giant.) I had finally begun to feel my body; it was raw and probably pinked from the sudden whoosh of air that feathered my skin. I suddenly realized that I had died and was rebirthed to a new family, so I cried. Tears slid down my cheeks dripping on my new towel/blanket, whatever it was.

"It's all up to you." I heard a soft male rumble from the side, which made my sobs quieting to a stop. With a hiccup I turned to look, but only saw blurry colors that shifted somewhat. There were many things, the whirring of medical machines, the thud of the woman's heart, and the belatedly annoying yet familiar buzz that filled my ears and filled my body. I couldn't tell if I enjoyed it or wanted it gone.

"I think…Atsuko. Hibari Atsuko." The woman murmured softly, stroking the little tuff of hair on my head. A happy sigh escaped her lips, in both relief and exhaustion. "Hibari Atsuko, the child that will warm people's hearts. Sounds wonderful don't it?" A male grunt was the only sound made beside the woman. Yeah, I could tell my father was real thrilled about it.

Defaulting on my sarcastic quips didn't help my heart from stopping.

Suddenly it all hit me, washing over me like a crushing wind that belonged to a Storm. My arms chilled and the once warm embrace from the woman turned cold.

So many leads came into my mind. I heard of this name from my friend and the whole story it belonged to, but it really couldn't be true, right or even real. I didn't even know if I was in the same time line and I could be a daughter of a random guy. Hell, this could even be Alaude for all I know! Which isn't even better. But as frightened and panicked as I was, the infant body I inhabited couldn't resist the lull of a warm body and a familiar heartbeat. Soon (against my will obviously) I had fallen asleep.

"Kyoya-kun, look this is your Imōto*, Atsuko." Hearing the woman again with her gentle voice, I decided to wake up. When I woke up to find I was still a baby and not my adult grown self, I threw a fit. But hey, how else would you react when you find yourself still a baby and not back in your full-grown adult body? My arms were flailing and my voice reaching up an octave only reserved for opera singers. (Simply magnificent!) But back to the problem, It wasn't just a small one either, I finally had first looked at my Aniki* and I knew right away who he was and what it meant. I mean it wasn't hard to recognize either, with putting my last name with his first name together you kind of get the whole picture right there.

So in my mind, I actually became Hibari Kyoya's little sister. Hibari Kyoya, the disciplinary freak, the strongest guardian, my older brother…

A breath caught in my throat.

Oh…No…please…I don't want to be here! It's not possible. I can't accept that. I may never accept it. I refuse to. I didn't even ask for any of this or even read this Manga anyway. The only thing I could say about this is that I respected all of them for overcoming all the trials they had faced. Even going to the future to change it so they could save people from dying or who were supposed to die. But holy crap, I didn't want to get in the middle of all of it. I paused. I'm just the little sister, so I won't be getting into any battles right? Right?

There was no reply

Like how screwed-up the universe is, it ignored my question.

* * *

Life being a baby was as exciting as sitting through a video lecture that was black and white and had absolutely no sound. So in other words, it was boring as hell, and embarrassing as well.

I had died so I can be reborn…as Atsuko. As someone that had no knowledge on how her life was supposed to live out as.

I mean was I just a background character or was I someone with no appearance in the Manga/Anime world. In the story it hinted that Hibari was involved with the yakuza, which was true. But never stated about his parents or any family siblings.

Being reborn was shittier than when I was working as that CEO of a company. Born into a world where your family is in the yakuza, then your Ani will become the strongest member in the strongest mafia. Yeah, her friend had told the whole story in detail and as she hated she could remember nearly (like half really) everything that was told to her. So how was living this second life supposed to go?

Could she become a secretary again, or become a doctor, or just a baker in a small bakery? I shook my head, planning was good, but I didn't want to get ahead of myself. Also, in the end it only matters on how the rest of family is going to treat me. Though my mother seems to regard me as a normal, regular person and not a yakuza like father and Ani.

Yes, I call the woman mother; in a way I have no choice. Hibari Masuyo was an exotic woman, with her fair skin, long straight black hair, and round honey eyes. Not just because of how much she keeps me safe from the world and protecting me, I just had to call her that. Even though that wasn't my first word that came out. Surprising (or not) "Kyoya" was what came out, it was still hard to handle that the lonesome character was my Ani*.

My father didn't really come around, but I could understand how he was protecting us by not giving clues on where we were. So I didn't hate him, as I should have. Now my brother, Kyoya, was always helping mother in some way, just not ones, which involved me. I don't know why, I wonder if I did something wrong or if it was his crowding thing. But I sometimes get a glimpse of him staring at me, not angry or annoyed but something. Though I'm not complaining, if he stays away from me, I won't be involved in that mafia mess later on.

With this infancy, I just want to forget about it. Like how I am now. Constantly having my ass wiped, being spoon-fed and given baths by hands. Ugh. It was so awkward, I knew it was their job to take care of me since I didn't really have the muscles to do it. But I just couldn't wait until I could walk on these damn legs.

* * *

Around the time I turned four, was when things changed for me. It would be the start of me going to Namimori Kindergarten School. Kyoya was already in Elementary since we were two years apart in age. Hopefully, I won't run into any important characters while going to the school (doubtful, but maybe not anyone too important).

But of all things to happen I landed right into Sawada Tsunayoshi's class, with Kyoko and Haru in the class as well.

Ok, maybe if I just avoided them I'll be just fine.

It didn't happen.

"Class, please quiet down." My teacher called out, "This is Hibari Atsuko." I could tell the teacher was grimacing and shivering at the same time. I guess my older brother was already making progress on his image. Well, like any other students in my class, we had to come up and introduce ourselves.

"Hi, Hibari-san." The class echoed together, mixed with interest.

"Tell us, Atsu-chan, about yourself and what things that you like," My teacher requested; she didn't look at me like she did to the others. Probably too scared.

"I'm the same as anyone else in here, and my likes wouldn't really interest any of you." Sometime during the speech, my hair came in front of my face, so I flicked it out of my face at the end.

I retreated to a desk in the far back in the corner. While doing so, I heard all the kids echoing in praise "So cool." There goes my whole thing about hiding myself in the background. A couple more kids came up to introduce themselves, but none came to the back table where I sat. That was until Sawada came up. The first thing he did was trip on his shoelaces.

Everyone laughed, but I didn't see what the problem was. I mean come on some of you probably don't even know how to tie your own shoelaces. When the teacher finally made everyone calm down and got Sawada to make an introduction. But by then he was already looking like he wanted to cry. Probably any kid in that situation would have too, especially since he did it in front of the whole classroom.

"I-I'm Saw-w-wade Tsu-unayo-shi, and I lik-ike my mom." Kids smirked at his speech; I just rolled my eyes at these immature brats. When he was told to go to a table it was already set that nobody wanted him at their table. Gosh, I guess what they say is true that kids are a lot meaner than adults. So in my honest heart I turned away and didn't pay him attention. I wanted to blend in, a background character, not stick out and be someone important.

I don't think it was the best thing to do, because now the teacher had instructed him to join my table in the back. It especially didn't help that no one else was sitting with me in the back. Grimacing, I side glanced over and watched him and to my amusement (Kami*, I'm awful person) he looked like he was having a seizure by just sitting beside me. I just tried my best to ignore him and the rest of the class as well, till it was time for break came around.

As the rest of the day of school went on, in sentence I couldn't comprehend on why I was here. Well I mean yeah I could still remember all of the schoolwork that I have down in the past. But I didn't understand why I didn't just try to skip grade levels. Now that I looked around the classroom I saw most of the kids look back to me with dazed eyes. Really, I'm already having fans and this is just Kindergarten. Well if I really did skip I would probably have bigger issues than what I'm having now. Sigh.

All in all, the first day could have been better. But I know that Sawada kid wished he could do it all over again or at least made it better towards the end. Because when we had break, already he had bullies pick on him. It was just sad to see that a kid on his first day to school he gets bullied. But it wasn't my problem; I mean I didn't want to add anymore on top of what I had already. Really I didn't care about him.

* * *

**[Take a Little Hand – Solid State Society OST]**

This was mostly the same routine I did every day, wake up, go to school, be fawned over by fans, then go home and go to sleep for the next day. This was made days go by fast and be dull to me, till a month later I actually became Sawada's first friend. It was when we had a break in class that I finally came around, I just went on straight to the same tree I had been to this past month and climbed up on a branch that was big enough to let me lay on it.

Sometime I can see why my big brother is to be said as a big crowd hater. Well I would be too if all of them were noisy immature kids. Like right now, looking to the side I spotted some kids picking on Sawada. I didn't want to interfere, that would mean I would get close to him and I might mess up the timeline and that would be bad.

But I couldn't stop myself when one kid actually hit him. I jumped from the tree and quickly walked over to the group. "What you guys doing?" They all paused to look at me, mostly all of them in shock that I was talking since I didn't talk that much. While Sawada just looked at me in fear as always.

"We were just asking nicely if he would give us some of his lunch." One brave boy spoke up in the group, she snorted inside of her head. "So when I point this out to teacher, you think she would believe that." I wanted to curse, but being a child of her age I shouldn't be saying or have any knowledge of those types of words.

The boys looked scared and ran off to who knows where. Looking down at Sawada, who was in tears and had some scratches on him. She decided not to leave, instead she picked him up and brushed him off and took out Band-Aids that she had in her pocket. Don't ask her, ask her mother, I think she thinks that I will become like Kyoya or something and get into fights.

"You should stand up for yourself and fight back at those bullies." I murmured quietly to him as I put the Band-Aids on him.

"But Tsuna doesn't like fighting." I softened at hearing this; I remembered that in the future he would say something like this. But he would still fight if only to protect his friends. He would be the one to change the world and mafia, to be able to save everyone from despair. So before that comes, I will make him innocent and kind till then. That would be my purpose.

_I want you to be happy. I want you to laugh a lot. I don't know what exactly I'll be able to do for you, but I'll always be by your side._

"Fine. Then come to me if you need to be protected by those bullies." I reached out to take his hand to make him stand up. His eyes were wide and looked at me strangely, but I didn't know why.

_I should have known back then that I changed whom he crushed on, now his feelings changed and they are a lot more in depth then ever._

* * *

To the me back then, you don't need to worry. You'll soon find something you can do, something you can set your heart on… At the most important place!

K-On!

* * *

*Masuyo - benefit world

*Atsuko - warm child

*Imōto – little sister

*Musuko – son

*Ani/Aniki– Older brother

* * *

**Hi everyone, sorry I didn't upload a new chapter, but I did revise this chapter. So hopefully it's a lot better than before. Review! Review!**


End file.
